1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible packaging, and more particularly to a transparent, flexible, heat sealable, water vapor barrier laminate for use in a protective package for long time storage of sensitive mechanical and electrical components.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,402,982; 2,439,716; 2,631,954; 2,659,934; 2,679,969; 2,816,883; 2,822,357; 2,956,723; 3,294,387; 3,504,075; 3,446,631; 3,524,795; 3,549,389; 3,817,821; 3,836,425; 3,988,499; 4,147,291; 4,147,827; 4,183,435; 4,188,441; 4,209,126; 4,211,326; 4,288,215; 4,258,848; 4,352,850; 4,442,158; 4,469,741; 4,564,545.
None of these prior art patents discloses a transparent, flexible, heat sealable, water vapor barrier laminate for a protective package, which laminate includes a center layer of barrier material that consists of monoaxially molecularly oriented high density polyethylene film, a first outer protective layer of polyester film, and a second outer protective layer of a heat sealable ionomer film, with the outer layers adhesively secured to the inner layers by a laminating adhesive material.